


Merry Christmas!

by Fandom_Trash27



Series: My writing dump for Egos [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, majority of iplier egos are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash27/pseuds/Fandom_Trash27
Summary: Christmas at the Iplier household.





	Merry Christmas!

“WAKE UP EVERYONE! SANTA JIM LEFT PRESENTS!”

Dark lifted his head to gaze at his alarm clock and groaned. 6:03 a.m. Why couldn’t those two ever sleep in like most of the Ipliers did? Attempting to get more sleep, he buried his head under his pillow. Unfortunately, Wilford barged into his room a few moments later. He effortlessly scooped Dark into his arms.

“Now’s not the time to be sleeping,” Wilford scolded, ignoring Dark’s protesting. “We have gifts ready to open!” He carried Dark downstairs into the living room where he dumped him onto the couch. Wilford pressed a quick kiss onto his lips before dashing away to help the Jims gather the rest of the household.

Dark sighed and rose from the couch to take a peek inside his stocking before Wilford returned. His boyfriend insisted that they all had to take everything out of them together. Carefully pulling his stocking off the hook, he gazed inside. As far as he could tell, there wasn’t any coal inside. Or anything dangerous. Satisfied, he hung his stocking back up on the fireplace.

Taking a few steps back, he admired everyone’s stockings. Each had been handmade. His was made out of black silk with his name written in gold glitter glue. Later after seeing it, Wilford had insisted that it was too plain. So he added globs of red and blue glitter glue onto Dark’s stocking. They weren't added on as nicely as the gold, but Dark appreciated Wilford’s effort. Wilford’s stocking rested next to Dark’s. His was light pink, made out of the fluffy material most stockings were made out of. His name was written in dark pink glitter glue and had globs of gold glitter glue strewn around randomly.

“Alright everyone, sit your asses down!” Dark turned around and Wilford grinned. “It’s time to open presents!”

“It’s too early for this shit,” Ed Edgar muttered.

“Shush!” Wilford pressed his forefinger on the wannabe cowboy’s mouth. He motioned towards the Jims, Yan, and Eric. “We have children present!”

Ed Edgar huffed and pushed Wilford’s finger away from his mouth. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Satisfied, Wilford moved on. “What should we open first, stockings or presents?” Without waiting for an answer, Wilford moved towards the stockings and passed them out.

“What the h**l?” Bing wondered as he pulled coal out of his stocking.

“Looks like the man still knows his place.” Google chuckled, pulling coal out of his as well. “Good.” Out of all four Googles, Oliver was the only one to not receive coal. He beamed as he was patted on the head by his brothers.

“Why doesn’t he get smacked for cursing?” Ed Edgar complained.

“He has a censor.” Ed Edgar glared at Wilford and grumbled under his breath.

Dark rolled his eyes at Ed Edgar and dumped the contents of his stocking out on his lap. Even though he had peaked inside a few minutes ago, he was still surprised he didn’t receive coal. Made him wonder what the androids did to receive theirs. Glancing at Wilford, he was also wondering how his boyfriend didn’t receive any coal. The man had definitely killed enough people to ensure a few years worth of coal. Whatever. Wilford was happy so he was happy.

Speaking of the devil. Wilford squeezed himself between Dark and Yan to gaze at their gifts. “What’d the old man leave you two?”

Dark lifted his new black ties. “They will do.” Wilford snorts and pressed a kiss to his cheek before turning to Yan.

“He left me coal,” Yan muttered sourly. “Jerk.”

Wilford’s eyes softened and he pulled Yan into a hug. “I’m sure Santa just got mixed up. The coal is definitely meant for someone else.” Wilford soothed. “I’m sure the correct things will appear by tomorrow.”

“Whatever you say.” Yan muttered, hugging back. He pulled away a few moments later and moved to sit with Eric across the room. Wilford grinned as Yan encouraged Eric to show his stuff and ruffled his hair. Eric was finally starting to loosen up around here.

“Look at our boy.” Wilford leaned onto Dark. “I love him.”

Dark ran a hand through Wilford’s hair. He too was proud for Eric. It wasn’t easy for him to get comfortable around all of them. “What were you talking about with Santa getting mixed up?”

Wilford flashed a grin Dark a grin. “I’m gonna have a ‘lil talk with Santa later today. Make sure Yan gets what he deserves.”  
“Have fun with that.”

“Oh, I will.” He kissed Dark before standing up and clasping his hands together. “Who’s ready for presents?”

**********

It seemed everyone had been satisfied by what they had been given. Eric had gotten a couple of stuffed animals, the Googles had gotten more equipment, Wilford had gotten a new pair of pink suspenders and candy, Dark had gotten a few new suits, Bing had gotten a new skateboard and sunglasses, Dr. Iplier had gotten a new pair of pajamas and a few books, The Host had gotten new audio equipment and blank books to write in, Silver had received a new super suit along with some gadgets, the Jims had gotten new sweaters and equipment, Ed Edgar had gotten a new cowboy hat and boots, Bim had gotten candy and some new suits, King had gotten a new cape and Yan had gotten a new katana and a few of his Senpai’s things. Dark didn’t know how Wilford had known who Yan’s Senpai was since Yan refused to tell anyone. He probably didn’t want to know.

“Alright everyone, I have some business to attend to!” Wilford exclaimed before disappearing into a cloud of pink smoke.

“Where’d he go?” Eric asked quietly. Feeling a bit overwhelmed after a while, he had moved to sit next to Wilford and Dark.

Dark rubbed Erics back in an attempt to soothe him.. “He had to talk to someone.”

“Oh.” Eric relaxed a bit as he clutched his yellow handkerchief. “Do you think… Do you think he’ll be cold when he…. When he comes back?”

“Probably.” Dark stood up and helped Eric stand. He made a mental note to talk to Google about making Eric better prosthetics as they walked upstairs to the kitchen. “I’m sure a cup of your peppermint hot chocolate will warm him up. It’s his favorite.” Eric smiled and allowed Dark to help him.

All in all, this was probably the calmest Christmas Dark has ever had. Normally someone’s been stabbed by now and is sobbing in the med bay while Dr. Iplier cleaned them up.


End file.
